


Hacked

by JadeRuby23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRuby23/pseuds/JadeRuby23
Summary: NEVER hack into the FBI...Just don't do it it won't go your way promise. And yes I speak from experience.





	Hacked

**Ok so this is the first fic that I have EVER posted on any of the sights that i'm frequently on, and tbh if it wasn't for @Daph055 I probably never would have posted it. She encouraged me to post this and even helped me write (without even reading it either) So without further ado you may now read the story...**   
  
  


"FBI, open the door!"

"No. It's cooler when you break in," I responded. When BAM they broke the door down. _(Now I know at this point your probably like hold up why does this 19 year old kid have the FBI breaking down his door? Well the answer is simple... I hacked them. Now I know what your thinking that I'm crazy, and that for one their security and firewalls are way to advanced to break through like that! Well your wrong. It really wasn't that hard took me like 10 minutes, and that two I was crazy for even trying to hack them. I mean their the FBI why are you hacking them in the first place! Well the truth of the matter is that I was bored. Yes, I hacked the FBI because I was bored and wanted to see if I could do it, and yes I'm aware that it was stupid and that if I'm caught I will be arrested no doubt about it. But you gotta admit this at least, the looks on their faces were priceless, well I guess you didn't see them but you could tell they were expecting some fat middle aged guy with his ass stuck in his chair, and some Chinese food in his lap. In other words it was quite funny. Anyway enough of this whole inner ,monologue back to the story!)_ "Yes! See how much cooler that was, it almost makes me want to go without a fight!" They stopped for a second only but it was long enough for me to finish climbing out the window I was already halfway out of with a little laugh from their faces. They ran after me shooting as I thought trank darts, but I was already out the window and climbing up to the next floor. I heard them rushing after me to get out of the window, and after a second someone climbing out after me. I made it to the next window and for a second thought I was gonna make it when I felt a hand grab my leg. I yelped a bit and kicked but couldn't get them off. I knew they couldn't knock me out when we were outside of a window so I just kept kicking and trying to climb. When I heard him yell,

"Come on kid there's no where you can go alright just come quietly! This doesn't have to be difficult!"   
"Oh, well isn't that fine and danding ya know let me just climb right on down and let you arrest me. I hacked you guys and you expect me to believe that your gonna be nice about it. Hate to break it to you but I'm not buying it. So sorry I gotta go," and with one final kick and I got away. I launched myself at the window and made it through with grace and everything... i'm kidding I practically face planted. I shot up and closed the window behind me right in the guy's face. He glared right at me, but that changed when he looked over my shoulder and I knew... I fucked up. I whipped around and across the room was three guys all with there guns pointed at me. I groaned I should have kept climbing I didn't _have_ to climb into this room I just wasn't thinking. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Then I heard the window open behind me and big guy fell threw making me groan even louder. I looked over big guy as he got to his feet with a bit of a smirk that made me want to punch him. Now I feel most people would be scared or intimidated by him. All big and tough with his military hair cut and cool outfit, and stuff but me not so much. To be honest I was just annoyed-with myself mostly but I felt like taking it out on him.   
"Your cornered just come with us and nobody gets hurt, and any way where else can you go? There's no point in being this difficult," big guy said. I sighed defeated.   
"I know but...," I just didn't want to go the nice way so I sat down right where I stood. It was childish I know, but hey I couldn't think of any thing else alright. I heard big guy huff, and then I was being picked up and flung over someone's shoulder. I wiggled and kicked but he just tightened his grip on my waist, and that was when I did give up in defeat. I sagged on his shoulder putting all my weight on it - which in turn isn't very much apparently, but who cares it was all I could do alright.   
We walked out of the building and up to an all black van, (cliché much) and me and who on the way down I found out to be Brayden (aka big guy which I think it fits him better but whatever) sat in the back right next to each other, with him blocking the door, as well as having a steel grip on my handcuffed wrists. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything as the van started to move and take me to my impending doom... I'm kidding sorta, ok not really I'm getting arrested, but I think I can be a little dramatic about it.

**Ok so chapter one complete! Yay!Anyway if you liked it and want me to keep writing this thank you, in the mean time if you didn't and don't, feel free to tell me why. I promise I can take it, even your worst flames.** **And I PROMISE the chapters will get longer I'm just starting give it time .**

**~ JadeRuby**


End file.
